Lost
by WitchGirl
Summary: Dave and Carter go camping on Abby's orders. But they don't listen to her advice. Big mistake. Wahoo!!! I finished it! And the Epilogue is on it's way!!
1. Ignore it

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.  
  
Summary: Dave and Carter go camping on Abby's orders. But they don't listen to her advice. Big mistake.  
  
A/N: Dave fic ahead. Change of pace for me; it's my first one, so just read it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Ignore It  
  
"That's it! I need a vacation from all of this!"  
"Why, Dave?" Abby asked. Dave looked at her as if she just asked if the grass was green. She smiled, sheepishly.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot..." she said, looking at his blood shot eyes. Kerry Weaver had been working him night and day and he was simply sick of it. Carol passed and looked at Dave.  
"Dave I need you to..." but she backed away and began to whistle innocently at an angry glare from Dave.  
"You forgot? How could you forget? For the past few days, I've been the first one here and the last to leave! Even when my shift is over she can always find something else that only I can do!"  
"That's because we need you! You have good skills, and you're smart, too..." Abby comforted and tried to keep a straight face, but Dave, no matter how tired he was, could here that she didn't wholly believe.  
"One day, Abby Lockhart... But I'm not in the mood for your little antics right now."  
"You think that was an antic? You should see me on April Fools!" she began to laugh but she turned it into a cough when she realized he wasn't even smiling, "Um... Look, maybe you're right, you could use a vacation. I've never seen you this stressed. But could you do me a favor?"  
"What? If it has anything to do with this hospital and any more work, I swear, I'll-"  
"No, it's Carter."  
"What about him?" Dave asked. Abby and Dave turned their heads, together, watching the brown-haired man running around the place. He was suddenly whisked away with a trauma patient they just brought in on a gurney.  
"Oh no! He's your problem!" Dave said, finally understanding.  
"Oh please, Dave! Something's wrong and he thinks if he keeps busy, he won't have to tell us about it. I'll lend you my vacation spot in Minnesota..." she bribed.  
"Minnesota? What's in Minnesota?" Abby looked offended.  
"It's in the woods! We have a cabin there, but we never use it. We usually go camping outside instead. It may be a bit dusty, but you could use it... Think, fresh, forest air..."  
"There's forest in Minnesota?"  
"You'd make a great geographer, wouldn't you? But my only request is that you take Carter. He needs some time off, too."  
"But what about Weaver?"  
"I'll talk to her. I don't think she realized how tired you were getting."  
"Gee... Thanks, Abby..."  
"No problem!"  
  
"Well... She's alive!" Elizabeth Corday said, coming out with John Carter, taking off her gloves.  
"Yeah..."  
"Carter... She's in a coma. That's not... Necessarily, it's not a bad thing..."  
"Yeah...."  
"Want to get something to eat?"  
"Yeah..." Carter was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Corday looked at him, curiously.  
"Was the real Dr. John Carter abducted by aliens last night and replaced with the clone that is standing in front of me?" she tried.  
"Yeah..."  
"I thought so. Come on, let's get you some coffee, Carter, if that *is* your real name..."  
"Hey Carter! You want a vacation?" Abby said, happily, running up to them.  
"Yeah... What? No!"  
"Right the first time, Carter," Lizzy said.  
"I don't need a vacation!"  
"Oh yes you do!" Lizzy said, but Abby ignored her.  
"Please, Carter, I know something is bothering you. I booked you and Dave some-"  
"Carter and Dave? Now that will be a laugh!" but Carter ignored her too.  
"No, Abby, I don't want to go!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"Yes you do!" Abby said, again, pretending Corday wasn't there.  
"Where?"  
"Some where far, far away from here," ignoring her again, Abby answered Carter.  
"Minnesota."  
"Minnesota? What's in Minnesota?" Lizzy and Carter said together.  
"A forest! Please, you'll love it! And I'm only letting Dave go if you go and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy."  
"Oh he'll do something crazy whether Carter's there or not!"  
"Have you been drinking?" Abby said, finally getting annoyed and turning to Lizzy. Corday was too happy to be sober, but she looked at Abby, seriously.  
"I just came out of trauma, Abby! You think I'm drunk when I treat my patients?" she asked. Abby tilted her head, as if trying to see Lizzy upside-down or something.  
"You're just so... annoyingly happy and... hyper, I guess is the word. Wait a minute... Did you work the night shift last night?"  
"No!" Corday sounded very defensive, "Well, I mean yes, I did! Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Did you get any sleep in-between your shifts?"  
"No. There was always more to do. Is that a problem?"  
"Did you drink coffee?"  
"No!" she paused... "Yes," She said, dully and sadly, as if a child was admitting she'd stolen a cookie from the jar before dinner. Abby gave her the look a mother would give that child.  
"That's why your so energized! You're going to have a migraine later from lack of sleep and you know it."  
"Later?" Lizzy said, putting a hand to her head, "But I'm still not drunk! I know what I'm doing and saying!"  
"I know you know what you are doing but you have too much energy in you!"  
"How did you know I've been drinking coffee?"  
"Because I did the exact same thing three days ago and the head ache's still not gone. You're shift's over, right?" Abby asked.  
"Yes. You know that I'm not usually like this..."  
"I know. But you've done it before?"  
"Once, and I knew this was going to happen."  
"Then why'd you do it?"  
"Did you see me yesterday?" Lizzy asked, "I almost wanted this to happen!" Abby laughed. She remembered how stressed Lizzy was. No one would give her a break, either, and so maybe she had to drink all that coffee to stay awake.  
"Then go home and get some sleep."  
"I thought I was the Doctor..."  
"You are, but I am too!"  
"All right. But I promised Carter some coffee. Could you take him?"  
"Sure. Carter? Damn it! He left!" Abby screamed, and went in search of the missing doctor.  
  
"Hey, Carter, heard of our vacation plans?" Dave asked, hopefully, walking at a swift pace to keep up with him.  
"Yeah, but I'm not going."  
"Good, then I can have the place to myself! Perfect, thanks, Carter!"  
"Actually, Abby said she's only letting you go if I go to make sure you don't do anything stupid."  
"WHAT?! What am I, a careless teenager?" Dave asked, shocked that Abby could even think of this.  
"Sometimes I wonder, Dave..."  
"Thanks, that's a real esteem booster. Carter, if you don't come, I'll kill you! I need time away from this place! And you do too!" Carter stopped in front of a door and turned to Dave.  
"Listen. I have patients."  
"Your point?" Dave asked.  
"Don't you have something else to do?"  
"Oh no, you mean Weaver's coming?" there was a note of fear in his voice. Carter rolled his eyes.  
"So, anyway, I kind of need you there, understand? You are my ticket out of here! And as I said, you don't look too good..."  
"I am pleased to see you are concerned for someone else's welfare, for once, Malucci," Carter sounded slightly sarcastic. He walked into the room, followed closely by Dave.  
"Hey, I have feelings too, you know! I care!"  
"About who?" Dave thought for a minute.  
"Well, there's my mom, my dad, my-"  
"Enough, Dave. You've been working all day, but can't you find something to do now?"  
"Huh? My shift's over and I do not want to run into Kerry!"  
"Then do something else!" Carter urged. Dave looked between Carter, and the woman he was gesturing to in the bed that he hadn't noticed before.  
"Oh, sorry, but no. Hey, how about I help you?" Carter sighed and agreed.  
  
"Abby, I did it, I convinced Carter to go."  
"That's great Dave... How? And when?" Abby asked.  
"Uh, I might have sorta, annoyed him to death earlier..." his voice got quieter and quieter on every syllable, but returned to normal volume when he said, "So, we're going to head out tomorrow. We're taking a plane to the air port, a taxi to the woods, and we can find your place on foot."  
"Uh..." Abby was about to object, but Dave continued.  
"You know, you should really come, too."  
"Dave, I don't think you should-" but she was cut off again when Carter came up to them.  
"Ok, you know what Dave, why don't we leave right now?"  
"Carter-" Abby tried.  
"Now? You sure are more willing to go than you were earlier. What's gotten into you?" Dave asked.  
"You shouldn't-" Abby tried again.  
"I figured you're right. I need to get away from this place. Maybe the woods would be... refreshing. Peaceful." Carter replied.  
"Go to-"  
"Yeah, but the plane doesn't leave 'til tomorrow morning. But tonight we can watch the Blaire Witch Project to get you in the mood." Dave said.  
"The cabin-"  
"I'll pass, thanks..." Carter said, putting his arm around Dave's shoulder and steering him away.  
"You know, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
"On-"  
"You mean we aren't friends?" Carter asked, jokingly.  
"Uh..." but they closed the door before Abby could here his reply. She finished her sentence, dully.  
"On foot," she sighed, to herself, "You shouldn't go to the cabin on foot! They are gonna get lost. Well, they should have listened."  



	2. Just Another Walk In The Woods

Disclaimer: Incase you didn't know, the characters do NOT belong to me... Too bad, though.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Just Another Walk in the Woods?  
  
"You know, Malucci, I think this was a good idea. I am actually excited about this."  
"That's the spirit, Carter! Have faith! Now, what's on your mind?" Dave asked, innocently, in the cab drive to the edge of the woods.  
"I knew it!" Carter accused. Dave was surprised.  
"Knew what?"  
"Abby made me come so you could find out what's been bothering me!"  
"So something *is* bothering you..." Dave smiled, thinking. Before, he didn't really think something was wrong with Carter, but now he wasn't so sure.  
"What is it? Is it a patient, a family crisis... A girl?" Dave pressed. Carter blinked.  
"You're very sympathetic, aren't you?"  
"OK, we're here, men. But are you sure you don't want a ride to this cabin you're going to, because-"  
"We'll be fine, sir," Carter said, stepping out of the cab and handing him the money owed. They went to retrieve their gear out of the back and began to head out.  
"Now Abby said the cabin wasn't far from the edge of the woods and she gave us this map, so it shouldn't be hard to find," Dave said, unfolding a map.  
"Yeah, it'll be just another walk in the park."  
"You mean woods, my good friend!"  
"Yeah, woods." They smiled at each other and began to hike.  
  
"How do you think Carter and Dave will like their time away?" Lizzy asked, fully rested and refreshed now.  
"Well, keep your cell phone on. They may be missing people by the end of the week," Abby answered.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, they're going to my cabin on foot."  
"Is that a problem? You said it wasn't far," Lizzy sounded slightly confused.  
"Oh it isn't far. It's only about a ten minutes away from the edge."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I didn't finish. It's ten minutes away if you're going a good sixty miles per hour!"  
"Oh dear..."  
"Now even that, they could make, even with they're gear... But Dave's navigation skills will probably get them lost. It's fairly easy to find if you stick to the main road, but-"  
"But Dave will convince Carter he probably knows a faster way. Great going, Abby. They will be mad at you when they get back," Lizzy smiled.  
"Cunning, isn't it? That's what they get for ignoring people..."  
"Hello, Abby, Lizzy," Peter said from behind them. They jumped.  
"Hi Peter! How long have you been there?" Lizzy asked.  
"Long enough to know that those men are in trouble."  
"Oh really, Peter, Carter's smart! They can find their way out. Abby did try to warn them-"  
"And yet you are laughing at the idea that they could be lost in the woods for-"  
"Benton, they have their cells and their pagers! They will be fine!" Abby said.  
"I hope you're right, Abby!" was all Peter said before walking off.  
  
"OK, so according to the map, if we just stick to the main road, we should be there in no time," Carter said, looking at the map and walking. Dave took the map.  
"Yeah, but we probably won't get there for an hour or so if we do that... Here, see this side road? There are much less turns in it and if we just go up there and turn back onto the main road there, we could probably make it there in half that time."  
"I don't know, Dave..."  
"Come on, Carter, where's your sense of adventure?" Dave asked.  
"All right..." Carter said, reluctantly, and followed Dave.  
They walked for two hours along the bush covered side road. Dave and Carter both got scratched a lot by the nettles and other forest thorns and weeds, but since he was leading, Dave had more. They came to a river and began to cross over on a log since there was no bridge in sight. Dave crossed fine. It was a flat, steady log, and it looked like it had been placed there instead of a bridge. But as Carter crossed, his cell phone fell in.  
"Damn it, Dave, I thought we were supposed to be there by now!" Carter yelled, annoyed at losing his mobile phone and at the time it was taking them to get there, "I didn't know we had to cross any rivers!" They continued on through the forest.  
"Have patience, Carter! We'll get there..." Dave didn't even turn around to talk to him.  
"Are you sure? It feels like we've been walking in circles!" Carter yelled again. Dave stopped and now, he turned around to face him and dropped his gear. Carter dropped his own equipment. Dave's arms were covered in small scratches and bumps and so were the part of his legs that were exposed. Carter was scratched too.  
"Look, we shouldn't fight now. When we get to the cabin, we can punch each other's lights out, but right now, we just have to find it," Dave said.  
"We would be there right now and I wouldn't have to punch your lights out if we had just stuck to the main road!"  
"You don't know that we'd be there by now! We might have still been walking! We could have been walking until night!"  
"We might be walking longer than that on this road! Do you even know how to get back to the main road now?" Carter asked. Dave paused, realizing what was happening.  
"You know what Carter... You're right. I don't know where the main road is." Carter stopped, too. He had expected Dave to defend himself.  
"Neither do I."  



	3. Learning to Listen

Chapter 3: Learning to Listen  
  
"I think you should call them," Peter told them.  
"Call them? On their cell phones? But they're in Minnesota! They could be out of range!" Abby complained. She didn't really want to call them. She thought it was about time that those two spent some more time together. And learned a lesson or two about respecting what other people have to say.  
"They aren't out of range, now call them!" Peter ordered. Abby sighed and began to dial Carter's number. She waited a minute then hung up.  
"Ah ha!" she said, "You see, they're out of range!" Abby said.  
"Did it say they were out of range?"  
"Um... No, it just said that the phone number was-"  
"I thought so," Benton said, "Try Dave's,"   
  
"You know what, Malucci, this is all your fault!" Carter stormed.  
"Oh, *My* fault? If you hadn't been wining the whole time then maybe I wouldn't have been distracted!" Dave retorted  
"I never whine!"  
"Oh really? 'We should be there by now, Malucci, you suck as a navigator!' 'How much longer Dave?' 'This sucks, when are we going to get there?' 'It's all your fault Malucci!' That can be considered as wining and that stuff can get on one's nerves!"  
"Well I shouldn't have listened to you! We should have just stayed on the main trail in the first place! Then, we wouldn't be all lost! So it is your fault and don't try to shift the blame on me! I wouldn't be complaining if we weren't on this dusty, thorny trail!"  
"I'm not the one shifting blame Carter! You agreed to come on this trail with me! You know what, I shouldn't have listened to Abby! I should have said no! 'No, Carter cannot come,' that's what I should have said! So in that way, I guess I am to blame a little!"  
"I would have been delighted if you hadn't dragged me along on this new adventure of yours! I was wrong! This doesn't get my mind off of the dreams!" Carter's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.  
"Dreams? Has somebody's past come back to haunt them? Are they delusional?" Dave asked, calmly smiling, eager to spread the word.  
"No dreams! It's nothing! Nothing to worry about, just dumb dreams! And even if you were in them I would just let you die!" Carter paused and swore at himself, "Why do I let these things slip when I'm mad?" he asked himself. The grin on Dave's face faded.  
"You dream about me? I... I die?" he asked, hesitantly. Carter sighed and looked at Dave, frustrated.  
"Yes, Malucci, I dream about you! All of you! It's Valentine's Day. At first, I'd walk in and find Lucy there on the floor and relive the whole experience. That wasn't as bad as what came after. Now, I dream about other people. I find Benton there now, bleeding to death, I find Corday, I find Abby... Sometimes, I walk in to find you on the floor Malucci! And it scares me! Because I don't want to lose anyone else to that thing again, especially anyone I never really appreciated. Like you. Like Lucy..." Carter sat down on a log. Dave was looking at him, completely shocked. Carter was scared. Scared for him. He couldn't believe it.  
"I... I'm going to take a walk..." Dave said, his voice was flat and expressionless. Carter just had his face in his hands now and shook his head. Dave walked off towards the river. Carter was scared for *him!* He'd never thought that could be possible. Carter actually cared what happened to him. Now, Dave knew deep inside that Carter always cared what happened to him, as did everyone at the hospital no matter how they treated him. Sometimes, he even thought of even using that factor against them. You know, like disappearing for days on end just to see what they'd do. But to hear someone actually *say* it! Now that was a whole new thing because Dave also knew that the people at the hospital, especially the guys, would never admit it willingly. They'd always make up some excuse. He hadn't cared then because he knew it. But just to hear him say it made Dave feel... Well, it made him feel! It's like, you know that someone loves you, but they never actually said it, and then, one day, they tell you. It makes you realize how much they really do care for you and/or how scared they are to lose you. It gives your relationship new meaning. Dave came to the bank of a small stream. He could see the round, smooth stones that lined its shore and bottom. He could almost see his reflection in the clear, fresh water. He continued past the stream. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize how far he was going. He soon came to the foot of a tall cliff. He looked up.  
"God, I'd hate to fall from there!" he said. Then, he heard a rumbling sound, but didn't know where it was coming from. He looked around, but saw nothing that could have caused the noise. But then, a thought occurred to him and he looked up just in time to see rocks and boulders tumbling down the cliff. He couldn't get out of the way in time and screamed as the rocks descended onto the lower half of his body.  
  
Abby tried Dave's cell phone number. It rang. And it rang. And it rang again. He wasn't answering. Suddenly, she got his voice mail.  
"Hi, this is Dave Malucci. Won't bore you with details, you know what to do," and there was a beep.  
"Hey Dave, it's Abby. Just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I was afraid you'd get lost trying to reach the cabin on foot, so I just decided to check. If you need help, just call," and she hung up again. She turned to Benton and Corday.  
"They should have their phones on. I really don't think they're at the cabin yet. All right! All right, I get it! I'm getting a little worried now," she said.  



	4. Calling For Help

Chapter 4: Calling For Help  
  
"Dave?" Carter called. He couldn't believe he had lost him. Just when they were understanding each other better, he had lost him. He heard a scream.  
"Dave, that better not be you!" he screamed out to the wilderness around him. He ran all over the forest, not caring where he was going.  
"I swear if I lose you I will go INSANE!" Carter screamed again into the woods. The word 'insane' echoed but it didn't reach the ears of Dave Malucci, who was unconscious from blood loss. He frantically raced through the trees throwing branches and bushes aside calling out Dave's name.  
"Dave? If this is one of your jokes because if it is you are going to be dead meat!" but no one answered him. Carter stopped and began to think.  
"Wait a minute... That's probably what this is... He was so mad at me earlier I wouldn't be surprised if this was all just a silly joke. OK Dave, come out now, you scared me! Ha ha, nice one, come on out!" Carter called. When no one responded, he stomped his foot in a mixture of anger, frustration, and worry.  
"Come on, Dave this isn't funny any more! You have the map! Damn it Dave! You know you scared me now so you can come out!" He continued his pursuit in the frighteningly intimidating woods.  
Carter searched all day for his missing companion and only stopped at twilight to rest. He looked up at the pink sky getting ever darker and was only barely visible through the trees. He took some water from a fresh water stream he had come across and boiled it. As it cooled off, Carter noticed something in the stream. As he took it out of the water he realized it was part of the shirt Dave had been wearing.  
"Dave?" he called again for the millionth time. He quickly poured the water in his water bottle and continued his hunt, calling Dave's name all the while.  
  
"I keep calling but I keep getting voice mail. You're right, now I really am getting worried... And feeling a little guilty," Abby admitted to Benton. Benton sighed and shook his head.  
"Well, you're right, Carter's smart and Dave is... stubborn. That can sometimes be a good quality in situations like these; it means he won't give up easily."  
"He's not that stubborn Peter!" Abby shouted.  
"Calm down, Abby, they can get through this..."  
"But you're the one who said they could be in trouble, remember?"  
"But *you're* the one who reminded me that they are two fully grown men capable of taking care of themselves. At least one of them is..."  
"Come on! I know Dave can be a jerk sometimes but he's not that incompetent! How do you think he became a doctor?"  
"You're right, Abby, I'm sorry. There's just something I still don't trust about him. But you're right. He can keep a level head in a crisis most of the time. I'm sure they'll be just fine."  
  
"Where the Hell are you?" Carter screamed into the woods, "Now I'm glad I didn't see the Blair Witch Project with him..." soon, he came to a tall cliff. He saw that first, then he saw the rock fall, and then he saw...  
"Blood? I sure hope it's animal Malucci, for both our sakes..." he whispered. He ran to the fallen rocks. What he saw was enough to make him lose his sanity.  
"Holy crap!" he screamed at the sight before him. There, he saw Dave Malucci, under a tumble of rocks, but only from his waist up was visible. It was obvious the rocks had crushed his legs. Carter tried hard to push the rocks away, but they were to heavy. When he finally gave up, he silently watched his friend bleed to death. Then, a thought came to him.  
"His phone!" Carter exclaimed. He found that Dave's phone was clipped to his belt and had nearly gotten crushed by the large boulders, but luckily, wasn't. He was about to dial 911 when he saw that Dave had four messages. He glanced at Dave, then back at the phone then at Dave again. He decided to listen to the messages.  
"Hey Dave, it's Abby. Just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I was afraid you'd get lost trying to reach the cabin on foot, so I just decided to check. If you need help, just call," he listened to the next message.  
"It's just Abby again. Benton's making me call you one more time just to make sure you're OK. I really don't think you're at the cabin yet, so I thought that maybe he had a point. Please call back, or Benton'll get worried."  
"Dave? Abby again. Sorry to bother you, but you haven't called back yet and it's beginning to worry me a little. I told you to call back. Are you in trouble? Please, call!" Carter could hear the slightest touch of urgency to her voice.  
"Dave, please call back! We're all pretty worried now, yes we are, and if this is your idea of a joke, let me tell you, it's not funny! Please call back! You're really scaring us now!" her voice had changed from slightly urgent, to almost absolutely frantic. Carter could see she felt something was wrong. He paused for a minute, thinking whom to call first.  
  
Abby heard her phone ring and she realized she had had her fingers in her mouth. She took them out and looked at the bitten nails slightly surprised.  
"Stupid habit!" she mumbled. She fumbled for her phone.  
"Abby Lockhart. Dave, is it you? Carter? One of you?" Abby's voice was worried and she jumped to her feet.  
"Uh, unfortunately no," Abby frowned and sat back down in her chair again.  
"Hello, Peter," she sighed.  
"Abby where are you? We've been looking for you all over! Carter called."  
"He did?" Abby asked, standing up again, "Doc Magoos!"  
"What?"  
"That's where I am!" Abby said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She quickly threw on her coat and was out the door, still on the phone with Benton.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"What'd Carter say?" she asked on her way back to the hospital.  
"He asked if you were there and when we said we couldn't find you, he said he had to call someone else. He sounded very demanding... But that's not the only reason I called."  
"Really? Why else did you call?" Abby was now sprinting into the ER.  
"Well, your breaks been over for half an hour! You're supposed to be back here!"  
"Wait... Why'd you call?"  
"I just told you-"  
"No, I mean, why didn't Kerry call?"  
"When I heard about Carter, I wanted to tell you," Peter replied. Abby looked across the hall and rolled her eyes. She hung up when Benton saw her at the other end.  
"Abby!" he cried. She ran over to him.  
"Are you sure Carter didn't say anything else?" Abby asked.  
"Well, you'll have to talk to-"  
"Weaver!" Abby said, stopping the woman as she passed.  
"Hm?" Kerry asked, looking up at Abby.  
"What did Carter say?"  
"Only to call him on Dave's cell phone in a few minutes. He had to make another call."  
"Right..." she waited for a few seconds, "Has it been a few minutes yet?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I think he called around ten minutes ago," Kerry answered but the minute Abby heard the word 'yeah' she whipped out her cell phone and called Dave's. It rang once.  
"Hello, Abby?" a voice came.  
"Carter! Oh thank God are you all right?" Abby asked. Peter was watching Abby expectantly while Weaver looked curiously at her.  
"What's wrong with Carter and Dave?" she asked Peter.  
"Not sure yet," Peter answered.  
"Are you alone, Abby?" Carter asked.  
"Um, no, why?"  
"Who's with you?"  
"Dr. Benton and Dr. Weaver... Is that a problem?"  
"... I don't want to worry them. You seemed to know this was going to happen and I could tell you were worried," as Carter spoke, Abby signaled to Kerry and Peter it was time to leave. Kerry shot one last suspicious look at Abby and went on her way. But Peter wouldn't leave.  
"No, I want to know what's going on!"  
"Dr. Benton, please!" Abby begged. Benton sighed, shook his head and left.  
"Yeah, Carter?" Abby asked.  
"There's been an accident."  
  
Please review! More's coming soon! Sorry it took so long! 


	5. Keeping Sane

Chapter 5: Keeping Sane  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. Only allowed on the computer on weekends. I'll try to do these faster.  
  
Abby listened intently to Carter's tale.  
"What? Avalanche? Did you call the police? 911?"  
"Abby, I'm not stupid! Of course I did!"  
"Why couldn't you have told me this in front of Peter and Kerry?"  
"Because if Peter heard, he'd probably be on his way over by now!"  
"I'm on my way over!"  
"No, Abby, stay there!"  
"Look, if you wanted me to stay, why did you call me?"  
"Because I heard the messages you left on Dave's voice mail and you sounded anxiety-ridden!"  
"Me? Anxious? I was a little nervous that's all!" Abby sounded insulted, "And even if I was worried you think this would calm me down?"  
"Abby, listen! There is nothing you can do! You're in Illinois! We're in Minnesota! And I still do not know why!"  
"Oh cut the crap, Carter!"  
"Look, help is on it's way and I'm a doctor, remember? I can handle this!"  
"Peter's going to ask about you, you know."  
"I know. You have to tell him that everything will be fine."  
"Will everything be fine?" there was silence on the other end and Abby sighed, frustrated, "How can I say that when I don't even believe it? When *you* don't even believe it?"  
"If anyone asks, just quickly change the subject!"  
"If they're determined..."  
"Pretend you're being paged or something... I don't know!"  
"In a way, Carter, I wish you didn't call me... But at least I know what's going on... Even if I wished I didn't..."  
"Uh, right, OK, you're confusing me now, Abby, I should go."  
"Yeah, bye," Abby hung up. She exited the room she had sneaked into. She walked down the hall and was trying to keep calm. Her effort must have showed because Jing-Mei Chen stopped her.  
"Abby, is something wrong?"  
"Um... No, why would something be wrong? Do you have any work for me?"  
"No... I was just concerned. You look a little pale."  
"Oh no, I'm fine, really, just fine!" But her voice squeaked slightly as it rose.  
"All right, but if you need to talk to someone..." Jing-Mei walked off.  
"Yeah..." Abby sighed.  
  
Carter tried again as hard as he could to move the rocks with little success waiting for the police. He couldn't help Dave if he was covered with rocks. Dave groaned with pain as he became conscious again, his shirt was stained crimson from the blood that was oozing out of him at a rapid rate.  
"Who is that?" Dave asked, weakly, his vision blurred.  
"It's me, Dave, Carter," Carter answered, but Dave was out again. Carter bit his lip. He couldn't believe this was happening. First Lucy, now Dave, who next? Him? It was killing his sanity. All the dreams, all the events happening in his life, the drug problem he had had... Everything was effecting his sanity. But he pushed his thoughts aside. He had to keep them out. He was not going to lose another friend, that, he promised himself. Carter tried pushing the rocks away by hand again and when he gave up and saw a fallen tree branch, an idea struck him. He walked over to the branch and tested its strength. What he needed was to get *under* the rock and push it away like that. He tested the stick one more time. He then ran over to the rock, shoved the stick as far under it as he could get, and began pushing down on the stick. He had underestimated its strength. It moved the boulder slightly more than he had with out it... Before it snapped. Carter saw it fall backwards on where the stick had been but held it up. He rolled it over so it was stable and wouldn't roll back, but to make sure, he placed half of the stick he had used to move it with in it's path. One of Dave's legs was accessible to the air now and, even being a doctor, Carter flinched slightly at the site before him. If Dave's shirt was bloodstained, it was nothing compared to his jeans. Wet and dry patches of the vermilion liquid stained the dark denim. Carter knew the bones were crushed. He didn't have any equipment and so he had to be resourceful and make do. He looked around. Then, he saw their gear. Dave's gear had somehow gotten off his back and was a few feet away while Carter had discarded his gear when he saw the tumbled rocks. It was about ten feet away. He remembered only packing a first aid kit but he knew there were some bandages in there, among a few other things that might help, and so he got to work.  
  
"Abby... ABBY!"  
"Huh?" Abby was drawn out of her daydreams... Or day nightmares.  
"Trauma coming in!" Kerry screamed.  
"Oh, right!" she said as she saw Mark and Luka wheeling in a bleeding patient on a gurney. She almost screamed at what she saw. Before her eyes was Dave Malucci, bleeding like crazy out of wounds all over his body. Actually, she did scream.  
"Holy crap!" she yelled so loud that Mark and Luka stared at her, confused. Abby blinked and looked at the patient again. It was a male, but he was blond and wasn't bleeding much. He was still conscious and moaning in pain. Mark rolled him away and Elizabeth joined while Luka stayed behind. Abby shook her head to make the vision disappear completely from her mind. She took some deep breaths.  
"Abby, are you all right?" Luka asked. Abby swallowed and shook her head.  
"No," she replied.  
"Don't take this patient," he ordered, "Go home."  
"But-"  
"Go home!" now, he was racing down the hall after the trauma patient. She didn't have time to argue. Kerry, who had seen the whole thing, allowed Abby to take some time off. Abby pulled on her jacket, imagining all the horrible things that could be happening to Dave and Carter both. Sometimes, she could almost see it. Dave, lying underneath tons of rocks pleading for Carter to help. Carter, meanwhile, was holding back, fighting with himself, losing his sanity. Abby had been worried for his sanity for a while now. Mostly since Lucy's death. She knew he couldn't handle the loss of another friend. Heck she wasn't even sure she could handle it. She wasn't sure anyone could.  



	6. 

Chapter 6: Burning Determination  
  
A/N: I'm gonna get a LOT of hatemail for this... But save your 'you evil person!' and 'I can't believe you did that!' e-mails for when I post the next chapter. Oh, and sorry it took so long.  
  
"Abby?" Peter said, as Abby was about to leave. Abby was glad to be torn away from her unpleasant thoughts.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"What's going on? The way you reacted to that patient... And Carter and Dave in trouble..."  
"Wait, who said Dave and Carter were in trouble?" Abby said, accusingly.  
"Well, the way you were speaking to him and you've been so jumpy lately... I just came to the conclusion," Abby looked at her feet and Peter continued, "What's going on? I think I have a right to know! Hell, I have a good mind to fly down there right now and-"  
"No, don't!" Abby cried, "Carter said-"  
"What did Carter say, Abby?"  
"He... He said that Dave..."  
"What happened to Dave?"  
"Dave was... Is trapped under... He was caught in an avalanche of fallen rocks and boulders..."  
"What?" Peter asked, not sure he heard correctly.  
"Dave is badly injured!" Abby screamed, sounding slightly annoyed as if Peter was almost dense, "Don't you understand English? And I'm afraid for Carter because I think he could crack any minute! Having to deal with Dave in the state he's in... It can be very difficult! Nearly impossible! I don't think he can take it! It's all my fault and I should have told them to take a car into the woods and not go in on foot because it's dangerous and easy to get lost and I should have known this would happen because I knew the way to the cabin was long on foot and that they'd get lost very easily especially if they strayed from the main road but I didn't, even though I knew Dave would find some sort of shortcut and-"  
"Abby, calm down!" Peter placed his hands on her shoulders. Abby noticed her sentences had begun to run together and get muddled up. Then she realized that, after her emotional outburst, she was feeling a whole lot better than she had been five minutes ago. She had been so stressed and worried and kept it bottled up so much that she didn't even recognize that she was telling him everything that was on her mind until he had stopped her. She closed her eyes and began to take more deep breaths.  
"Relax, Abby! Now, I know you're worried about Carter, and, I hate to admit it, but you could be right. But I've known him for a long time now and I have never known him to lose his head in a crisis and if he was worried about losing another friend, then I don't think he would stand by and just watch Dave die. He's a good doctor and an even better man and he knows what he is doing," Peter tried to comfort the now quaking Abby.  
"Abby?" Luka came up to them, "I'm off... Let me drive you home."  
"I think that would be a good idea Dr. Kovac," Peter smiled at him, then at Abby and departed. Abby looked after him. Luka took her firmly by the shoulders and made her face him.  
"Abby!" He said, seriously, "Look at me!" she did, her eyes watering, "Something is wrong. If you do not want to tell me about it, that is fine, but you should tell someone."  
"I... I have, Luka," she sighed, "Doctor... Dr. Benton."  
"Really? Why Benton?" " Luka asked, slightly surprised that she had told Peter and not himself.  
"He knows Carter well..." was all she could bring herself to say. Without warning, she lunged at Luka and swung her arms around him, "I don't want to be alone!" she sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her back and kissed her hair.  
"I know..." he breathed, "I'll always be here for you," Abby broke their embrace and looked Luka in the eyes.  
"We're going to Minnesota!" she said, resolutely, "When's the next flight?" Luka was taken aback by this.  
"What... Why Minnesota?"  
"Because I am either going to find Dave and Carter or die trying!" there was determination in her voice. She was going to bring back her friends.  
  
"Dave? DAVE!" Carter screamed. The world around him grew dark as Dave's breath grew shallow. Having no stethoscope, Carter leaned his ear against Dave's bare chest. The world became darker with every breath. Darker and darker, softer and softer. He listened hard for a heartbeat. Dave had lost liters of blood, but his heart had to be alive. Dave had to be alive! Carter wouldn't let this happen. Slowly, his nightmare turned into reality as Dave's faint heartbeat fell silent.  
"No... NO! NO!" Carter screamed, shaking his head, tears threatening to fall, "NO!" He would not accept it, could not accept it, "Where the heck are those (G-rated words here) police?!" He shouted in anger. He kept working on Dave though he knew it would be no help. Carter began screaming every swear word he knew hoping somehow it would make Dave wake up but knowing it would do no good.  
  
Abby ran into the chopper pulling Luka by the arm who was shaking his head.  
"No, Abby, they need us here!"  
"They need us there!"  
"We don't even know where they are!"  
"Kyle can find them!" Abby said, gesturing to the pilot of the helicopter. He wore sunglasses and saluted them.  
"Where'd you find him?"  
"Old friend of mine. We met in military school."  
"Military school?" Luka looked at Abby, shocked. She smiled.  
"I'm kidding, Luka, we met in college. He knows how to fly. Now let's go!"  
"Abby..."  
"Are you coming or not?" she asked, now standing on the chopper facing Luka. Luka sighed and stepped off of the roof and onto the helicopter reluctantly.  
"Here we go!" she said, excitedly.  



	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7: The Rescue  
  
A/N: At long last the next chapter of Lost is up! I am terrebly sorry it took sooooooo long but I got writer's block twice and got really caught up in other fics. I am very sorry once again and will try to get the next chapter up sooner!  
  
  
Carter stared at the pale, lifeless body that was Dave. He couldn't believe it. He began to cry. Then, he heard a loud noise.  
  
Carter awoke with a start, realizing he had fallen asleep near Dave. He looked at his colleague and checked to see he was still breathing.  
"Thank God!" he sighed when he realized he was. He looked around, hoping to see what had awoken him. He saw a raccoon emerge from a nearby bush and sighed.  
"Well, I guess you can't have everything," he said.  
  
The helicopter flew over a forest.  
"I think this is it!" Abby said, "Fly a little lower, Kyle!"  
"Sure thing!" Kyle agreed.   
  
Carter was loosing hope fast. Sure, he had called a hospital and informed them he was here, but how long would it take for them to arrive? That's when he heard the helicopter and looked up.  
"HEY!" he cried, "HEY!" he began to wave his arms frantically.  
"Down there!" Abby told Kyle, pointing at Carter. Luckily, Carter was in a clearing and they could land nearby.  
"Carter!" Abby cried, thankfully. She ran over and flung her arms around him, "Oh I am so happy to see you!" she kissed him.  
"Wow! Thanks!" Carter grinned, despite the situation. Abby frowned.  
"I'm just happy to see you!"  
"I'm even happier to see you!" Carter said.  
"Carter! Come here and help us!" Luka called from the boulder. He hadn't seen Abby kiss Carter. Carter turned to see Luka and a sandy-haired man trying to move the large rock.  
"Oh, yeah, of course!" Carter ran over and helped them move the rock. Though it was still difficult, it was easier to move with three people. They lifted Dave up onto a stretcher and into the helicopter. Kyle got in the front seat of the helicopter and Luka got in the back with Dave. Carter paused before getting in.  
"That copter can't hold more than three," he said, shaking his head. Luka looked up.  
"He's right," Kyle shouted, starting up the blades of the chopper.  
"I'll stay behind. You can come back and get me!" Carter yelled over the roaring noise.  
"Are you sure?" Luka hollered as if from far away.  
"Yeah," Carter said.   
"I'm staying too!" Abby said, stubbornly. Carter looked at her, surprised, "I don't want to worry about you!"  
"What about Dave?"  
"What about Dave? He'll be fine... I hope. I'm afraid we'll lose you if you stay behind alone. At least we can be lost together. And besides! I know these woods better than you do!" Luka nodded at Abby's words.  
"Abby, if this is what you want..."  
"It is, Luka. We will be just fine. You need to help Dave. I will be worrying my butt off out here about him but at least now I know he's in good hands. If I go with you, I'd be worrying about Carter. So go!"  
"OK!" Luka said, "Let's go, Kyle!" Carter and Abby watched the helicopter lift up off of the ground. Abby sighed.  
"It shouldn't be long before they're back," though there was doubt in Abby's voice. Suddenly, it dawned on Carter.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, finally.  
"What do you mean?" Abby looked at him, half puzzled, half worried.  
"No, I mean, did you fly all the way from Chicago just to look for us?" Carter was shocked.  
"Well, no, not just to look for you, I thought it would be a good idea to go shopping in Minnesota. You know, pick up a new dress, maybe buy you a gift... and then, it dawned on me that I should, you know, give you a hand when I was in the neighborhood!"  
"Uh huh," Carter was smiling, nodding, but obviously not believing Abby's story.  
"And so my old army helicopter pilot friend, who is supposed to be in Washington DC right now doing something or other for the vice president magically appeared on top of a building with the perfect chopper! I mean, wow! What a coincidence!"  
"He's with the military?" Carter asked.  
"Yeah. And he owed me a favor. Besides, he thought helping to find two lost people was more important and productive than flying the vice prez to Mexico for vacation. But boy was that man mad!" Abby shook her head, "So, what did you boys do out here all alone?"  
"Not much, just nearly got Dave killed in an avalanche, I nearly lost my sanity, and we got into a big fight, but other than that, not much." Carter and Abby laughed. There was a tense moment of silence after that. Neither one knew what to say (OK, here is where my writer's block kicked in AGAIN, so sue me!).  
"I was really worried about you two, you know," Abby finally said, "When you turned off your cell phone and Dave wouldn't pick his up..."  
"I didn't turn off my cell," Carter looked puzzled. Then, he nodded, remembering, "Oh! It fell into that river!"  
"Your phone fell into a river?" Abby couldn't help but giggle.  
"Yeah," even Carter had to laugh now, though he hadn't laughed then. Abby looked into Carter's warm brown eyes, trying hard to resist the urge to hold him in her arms and kiss his soft lips, reminding herself all the while that she loved Luka. But did she?  
"I..." she didn't know what to say.  
"I don't want to..." Carter became very interested with the dirt near his feet. All those tiny grains of earth was suddenly so fascinating. Much more fascinating than the gaze of the woman he secretly adored.  
"Don't say a word, Carter," Abby put a finger to his lips, "I'm just glad that you and Dave are OK."  
  
But was Dave OK?  
  
Landing on the roof of a Minneapolis hospital, Kyle helped Luka unload Dave. A doctor came to their aid.  
"OK, what happened here?" the doctor, a female asked.  
"Two doctors from Chicago went camping in the woods. This one was caught under a huge boulder. Damage to the legs and lower abdomen, crushed bones," Luka explained.  
"God this one is bloody!" the doctor exclaimed. Luka nodded, sadly. Finally realizing her company, the doctor looked up.  
"I'm sorry, but-"  
"Dr. Luka Kovac, I work at the County General in Chicago," Luka explained. The woman nodded.  
"Linda Burke," she smiled a bright smile that made her green eyes twinkle. They rolled Dave into a trauma room and a new doctor joined them.  
"OK, Dr. Burke, what do we have?" the man asked.  
"Male with severe damage to the legs and lower abdomen!" Linda informed him.  
"Kovac!" Kyle called into the trauma room.  
"Not now!" the other doctor shouted.  
"Chris, he's-"  
"What is it, Kyle?" Luka interrupted Linda.  
"Chris this man is..." she couldn't finish, staring at Dave. But there were too many things going on at one time for the doctor called Chris to notice.  
"Get that man out of here!"  
"No, he's the pilot!" Luka argued.  
"I should go pick up Abby and Dr. Carter!" Kyle said.  
"Dr. Kovac, Dr. Campbell! This guy's-"  
"What? What is he talking about?" Chris demanded of Luka.  
"There are two people still out there!"  
"Why didn't you bring them? Are they as bad off as this one?"  
"Don't say that! They're fine! OK, Kyle, bring them back here!" Luka called, and as Kyle left he turned back to Chris, "He is *not* that bad off!" Luka said, stubbornly.  
"DAMN IT WOULD SOMEONE LISTEN TO ME?!" Linda screamed. This got the others' attention and they spun around to face Linda again. Linda took a deep breath and told them.  
"He's stopped breathing."  



	8. Mixed Up Emotions

Chapter 8: Mixed Up Emotions  
  
The two were still in silence when they heard the blades of the helicopter.  
"Kyle! Kyle! Kyle's back!" they declared, a little too excited. Kyle landed nearby and ran to them.  
"How's Dave?" Abby asked, climbing into the chopper with Carter.  
"What?" Kyle couldn't hear over all the noise.  
"How's Dave?!" Abby asked, louder this time.  
"Malucci?"  
"YES!" Carter and Abby screamed together.  
"Well, I don't rightly know! Something about intubating..."  
"Intubating?!" Abby looked at Carter, worried.  
"He'll be fine, Abby, I'm sure of it!" or was he just saying this to reassure himself as well?  
  
"Where's Kovac?" Kerry asked, trying to juggle two patients at once.  
"Drove Abby home, it's not his shift!" Peter said as he ran by. Things had certainly picked up around the ER.  
"Yeah? Well, I paged him and got nothing!" Kerry called.  
"Can't help you there! Yes, Ms. Smith, I know that your stomach aches, but give me a minute!" Peter replied. Kerry let out a frustrated sigh. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kerry ignored it at first, then she noticed that no one was answering it.  
"Where's Randi?"  
"Dunno!" said Mark, "But you're patient is screaming for you, Kerry, and I mean that literally."  
"Tell her I will be just a minute! Do you know where Jerry is?" Kerry was now picking up the phone and Mark shook his head, "County General!"  
"Um... a Dr. Kovac told me to call a Dr. Kerry Weaver at the Cook County General Hospital in Chica-"  
"Yes, yes, you have the right person, what is it?" Kerry was busy and frustrated.  
"Well there's no need to get all snotty on me!" the woman on the other end was offended.  
"Well?"  
"Oh, yeah, right, I am calling to inform you that Dr. Malucci will be fine as soon as they just-"  
"Wait, what?" Kerry asked.  
"Dr. Malucci? Dr. David Malucci?"  
"Yes, I know him, but what happened?"  
"Well, all I know is what Dr. Kovac told me."  
"Could I speak with Dr. Kovac?" Kerry demanded.  
"Um, not at this moment, ma'am, no, sorry," Kerry gave another frustrated sigh.  
"Where is Dr. Kovac and Dr. Malucci?" she asked.  
"Dr. Kovac is busy working with Dr. Burke and Dr. Campbell on Dr. Malucci who is a patient at this hospital."  
"OK... Which hospital? Mercy? No, wait, Dave's in Minnesota..."  
"That's right! The Minneapolis General Hospital."  
"Well, at least I know where Kovac is now!" she said goodbye and hung up.  
"Where's Kovac?" Mark asked, overhearing.  
"Minnesota," Kerry said casually. She turned around and limped away while Mark stared after her, counting on his fingers.  
"Three, two, one-"  
"WHAT?!" Kerry spun around to Mark again, "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN MINNESOTA!"  
"Right on cue," Mark smiled.  
  
The helicopter landed on the roof of the Minneapolis General Hospital and Abby and Carter jumped out, running as fast as they could. As they ran down the stairs and into the hall, they ran straight into Luka.  
"Luka!" Abby said, happy to see him, "How's Dave?"  
"Abby, I'm so glad you're here!" he said.  
"Dr. Kovac... How *is* Dave?" Carter asked. Luke looked at Carter and then at Abby.  
"He's... Well, at least he's breathing again," Luka chuckled slightly.  
"Where is he?"  
"Oh, I don't think you want to see him," Luka's smile widened.  
"I don't see anything funny about this!" Abby said, annoyed at Luka's smile.  
"KOVAC! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Luka looked over his shoulder down the hall.  
"*That's* why you don't want to see him."  
"Why is he so mad?" Carter asked.  
"I honestly don't know!" Luka said, "He woke up in a bad mood."  
"Here, I'll talk to him."  
"Um, I don't think..." But Carter was already on his way, following the screams. When Carter opened the door, he felt something brush by his ear and crash on the door.  
"Hey, watch where you throw that thing, Malucci!" he smiled, looking at the broken vase.  
"I don't see anything funny about this?" using the same words and tone Abby had used, Dave did not look happy.  
"Look, would you rather be here, or under that rock bleeding to death?"  
"I don't know!" Dave answered truthfully.  
"What's the real reason, you're angry, Dave?" Carter asked. Dave grumbled something, but Carter didn't hear, "What?"  
"I said, to avoid having conversations like this especially with you!"  
"Huh?"  
"This is stupid! I feel so stupid!" Dave explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because of what you told me, back in the woods! I think of the jackass I've been..."  
"Calm down, Dave, it's OK," Carter didn't really know what to say. He hadn't been expecting this. Soon, Linda came in.  
"Dr. Carter I presume?" she asked  
"Yes," Carter answered.  
"I'm Dr. Linda Burke. A Dr. Weaver is pestering our receptionist," she had a grin on her face, "Not that she doesn't deserve it. She's on the phone with Dr. Kovac just now," Carter smiled.  
"Thanks," he said and left.  
  
"Yes, Weaver, I know- Well, Carter didn't want to- He was afraid that you would do this- Abby is with me, yes she is- they are both fine, Dr. Weaver, if you would just-" Luka let out a deep sigh as Kerry scolded him in Chicago. Carter grinned. Seeing him, Luka pointed at the phone.  
"Do you want to talk to her?" he asked him.  
"Sure," Carter lied as Luka gratefully handed him the phone.  
"And another thing, Kovac! Who do you think you are leaving town without telling anyone! Who knows what could have-"  
"Weaver, shut up!" Carter sighed.  
"What?" Kerry asked, recognizing Carter's voice, "Carter?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're there?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're OK?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is Dave OK?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you coming back soon?" Carter paused before answering.  
"... Yeah."   
  
  
OK, that's the end! Finally! But yes, there will be a small epilogue so don't worry! 


End file.
